


fan art for Into the Labyrinth

by Skarl_the_drummer



Category: Hannibal (TV), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Cannibalism, Fauns & Satyrs, M/M, does is count as that though?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarl_the_drummer/pseuds/Skarl_the_drummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art for DarkmoonSigel's Into the Labyrinth, because the imagery was just too dark and delicious not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fan art for Into the Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Into the Labyrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202422) by [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel). 



 


End file.
